One Last Chance
by SayuriUchiha96
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha loses all of her memories from an accident that happened on August 1st. She cant remember none of the things that happened before the accident and is forced to act normal. With the help of her mystical friend Orion she they go on throughout the days trying to regain her memories. Giving Ikki one last chance to fall in love with her all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Sayuri here. So this is my first FanFic and I'm a new member here so I hope you guys enjoy it. I no not own AMNESIA nor its characters the rightful owners are Otomate and IdeaFactory. Also I do not own Naruto nor its charcters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC Sayuri Uchiha. Okay enjoy :)**

* * *

"Is she dead? Oh no I think I killed a human. I'm going to get in trouble if she's dead." A voice gulped in my dreams. What does it mean by killing a human? Am I dead? No I can't be I'm still dreaming, but still…"Hey can you hear me?" it called. "Y-yeah." I stammered. "Thank god you're still alive." It rejoiced. "Hi my name is Orion what's yours?" A little boy appeared with a grin on his face introducing himself. He had a shirt that had a checkerboard pattern that alternated from black and grey with cargo pants that matched. He also had a yellow and black scarf to match his clothes and his golden accessories.( That included a necklace and two bangles, one on each arm ) He had magenta colored eyes but it also had a blue tint to it. His ears were pointy like an elf ear and he had black horns with two yellow rings that stuck out from his head. "I don't remember." I answered, remembering his question. The gray haired elf, well that's what I think he is, sighed. "I feared that was going to happen. You lost all of your memories...well, some of them. When I crashed into your soul I caused this." Orion blamed himself. "Hey it's okay. You know you could help me regain them back." I tried cheering him up. "Really!? Thank you! I was going to do it anyways but we have to hurry because if we don't you will lose even more than just your memories, you could lose your life! I promise I will get all of your memories back!" Orion exclaimed as he faded away slowly.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. As I opened my eyes slowly I saw unfamiliar place. I got up out of my bed that had a weird red and white symbol on the bed spreads. I shook it off and stretched my muscles. 'Must have been just a dream.' I thought as I stretched. I got out of the bed to get ready for the day heading towards the shower. "It wasn't just a dram you are really suffering from amnesia." Orion? I turned around to see Orion floating right in front of me with a wide grin on his face. "According to your calendar you have work today… it says something like working at a maid café seems fun!" Orion chimed while examining my calendar. "Um Orion? How did you read my mind?" I asked. "I'm a part of your soul now, remember when I told you in your dream? Now because of me being a part of your soul I'm able to hear your thoughts. You can only see me no one else can. Also I cant touch things and things cant touch me, its like I'm your imagine nary friend, except I'm real."

"Well how do you-" I was interrupted by knocking on my door. "Sayuri you have a visitor" a slightly gruff voice said. "Are you in there?" The door opened slowly to reveal a young man that seemed about the same age as me. He had fair skin and onyx eyes. His hair was spiky with two bangs that shaped his face, the shape kind of reminded me o a ducks butt. "So Sayuri must be your name, and this guy he seems like he knows you. I think we could trust him." Orion told me. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to barge in. Anyways your friend Ikki is here to pick you up." The boy said slightly smiling. "I'll tell him that you just woke up and your getting ready right now ok?" "Yeah." I responded blankly. "And what's with the blank face? Your usually bubbly and happy which can annoy me but that's why you my best friend." As he said that something flashed in front of me

"Sasuke-kun, can you take me to get some ice cream?" I whined while clinging onto the guy whose name was Sasuke. "Gosh Sayuri you could be so annoying at times" Sasuke said facing away from me trying to hide his blushing face from me.

Then it went away. 'Sayuri-chan I think you just had a memory and we found out that his name is Sasuke' Orion stated. 'Yeah and I guess we are best friend like he said earlier.' I responded. "Um Sasuke-kun can I get ready for work?" I asked quietly. A blush crept up onto his face "Y-yeah I'm sorry" He turned and closed the door quickly. 'Seems like your best friend have a crush on you' Orion teased. I just rolled y eyes and shook my head walking towards the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to look at myself. I had onyx eyes just like Sasuke and I was a bit more pale. I had side swept bangs and the rest of my hair tied into a high pony tail that reached to my ankles. After I took my shower I went back into my room and put on my clothes. A navy turtleneck with that same weird symbol that was on my bed covers and black shorts. I put on a huge white and red bow to complete the outfit.

As I headed down the stairs the aroma of bacon tickled my nose. Was Sasuke cooking? I followed the smell and entered the room that seemed like the kitchen. "I see that your up Sayuri. Sit and have some breakfast" I man turned to me. He looked so much like Sasuke except his hair was longer and he was a bit more dark. He also had these two long marks on his face that looked like stress marks, but they looked cute. 'I guess this is Sasuke brother we can trust him' Orion said. "Itachi, she cant she has to go ton work with Ikki. He's waiting for her outside." I turned around to see a irritated Sasuke leaning against the wall. 'So his brother name is Itachi.' "Aww little brother wants big brother to cook him breakfast?" 'What's up with this guy he was all normal before but now…' Orion noted Itachi's weird personality change. "I-I'm not jealous. I'm just saying Sayuri needs to go." Sasuke flustered. "Anyways Sayuri I made a bento for you to eat during lunchtime." Itachi turned to me and handed me the bento winking at me. "Thank you and bye guys." I said and walked out the front door. I let out a sigh and turned to Orion. "I'm so glad that we made it out of that mess" Orion sighed. I smiled at him. "Oh what's going on over there?" I turned around into the direction Orion was facing. There was a about fifteen girls surrounding this one guy all flirting with him at the same time.

* * *

Comment, Rate, Favorite

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I finally updated my story. I had to find my darn papers but I finally found it. :) I'm going to start updating more since school is basically over I no not own AMNESIA nor its characters the rightful owners are Otomate and IdeaFactory. Also I do not own Naruto nor its charcters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own my OC Sayuri Uchiha. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh Ikki please, please can you show us your beautiful eyes." The girl clinging on his shoulder asked. "Yeah take off those glasses." The girl with blue spiked hair and a black hat covering her eyes said reaching for the tall guy's glasses. "I'm sorry girls but I have to go" "Awww" the girls whined and walked away. The silvery haired man walked towards me with a small smile plastered on his face. As he walked toward me his features became clearer. His hair was silvery blue that became a darker blue at the tips and it was styled somewhat, messily. He was a few inches taller than Sasuke and his facial features were beautiful, especially his eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess my glasses doesn't work with those girls" Ikki sighed sadly. "Anyways let's head towards work before Waka-san gets mad." I nodded. "Waka? I wonder who that is. I guess we can trust him for now but he still seems mysterious to me." Orion warned. 'Yeah' "Would you like me to hold that?" Ikki gestured towards my purse. "Um…sure." I answered quietly. "Okay" Ikki took my bag and started walking towards our job.

"Uchiha!" A deep voice said when Ikki and I entered the Maid café. I hid behind Ikki in fear of the voice. "Looks like Waka is mad again." Ikki said, sweat forming at the back of his head. He turned to me and smiled and leaned towards my face. "Don't worry I will handle this." Ikki whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my ear sending shivers down my spine. Ikki walked towards the back of the café, leaving me with a red face. I decided to take a look at my work space. The place had a vintage feeling to it, the lighting was low. In the front was mostly the tables and booths with red and black as the furniture colors. More towards the back was a little workspace for the maids and a door that lead to the kitchen I guess. "This place looks pretty cozy" Orion said. "Uchiha where were you? What was you-" "I'm sorry for bringing Sayuri late to work. It won't happen again." Ikki bowed and apologized. "You two are excused for today. Don't let it happened again." Waka said and walked off towards the back to yell at another worker. "Man that guy is always fussing." Ikki sighed. "T-Thank you." "Anything for you." I felt my blush sneaking back up my cheeks. "Anyways go get changed and get to work" Ikki playfully said.

Business was slow today, the café was vacant. My fourth customer came through the doors. "Welcome master" I said with a smile, escorting him to a table. "Wow Sayuri-chan you're a pro at this." Orion praised me. "What would you like today master?" "I would like a maid's parfait specially made by you. Thank you!" "Okay, one parfait coming right up" I smiled and grabbed the menu from him and headed toward the bar. 'How do we make the parfait? Orion do you know how to make a parfait?' I started to panic. "Calm down Sayuri-chan, we are probably going to have to ask Ikki for help." Orion comforted me. "Look here he comes" "Hmm what do we have here?" Ikki said behind me, his breath tickling my back. "M-maid's Parfait." I nervously said. "Sounds fun. Well you can continue on" Turned around and started at him. His eye brow arched up in an amused way. "You forgot didn't you?" He said with a smirk tugging at his lips. I sheepishly nodded my head yes. "Well I'll show you again but don't forget okay?" "Y-yes" I brought all the ingredients to our little work space to make the parfait. I felt Ikki chest against my back and he brought his hands over mine. I saw me and Ikki doing this before and my head started to ache. "Sayuri-chan I think that was a memory." Orion exclaimed in my head. "And you put a cherry on top." Ikki whispered in my ear. His lips only inches away from my face. I felt like my heart was ready to jump right out of my chest. "Thank you Ikki-san." "No problem. Also you don't have to add the –san. Just call me Ikki." I gave the finished parfait to the customer and continued with work until my shift ended.

I walked home by myself thinking about what happened to today. Lost in thought I saw bright lights and heard a car horn. "Watch out!" Orion yelled. I felt hands warp around my wrist and waist pulling me out of the way of the speeding car. I turned around to see a tall green haired boy, who hair was usually long. "I'm glad that you're not hurt. Please be more careful." He turned and left blending in with the crowd. "That was weird." Orion stated. I just nodded my head and continued to walk towards home.

"I'm home" I said as I closed the door while taking off my shoes before I headed towards my room. I laid in my bed thinking about all things that happened to me today. "Hey at lest we got a memory back." Orion cheered. "Yeah but why am I living with Sasuke and his older brother Itachi? Who is Ikki and what is he to me why does he and Itachi keep flirting with me? Why were those girls surrounding him this morning and what about that green haired guy? Who is he?" I asked Orion "That's what I'm worried about to. Maybe when we get more memories it will explain everything that's happening around you. You should get some rest okay" "Yeah" I laid down under my covers slowly closing my eyes with the questions still lingering in my mind.


End file.
